YinYang's destiny
by MutariHunter
Summary: as if our group weren't falling apart already, I give you a new character. Ying-Fa apparently was Syaoran's first clone before the clone we know and love. How this happen you ask well lets just say a little bit of loneliness anger a dream and of course magic she was created. now Syaoran(original) has been cursed by a past enemy of his and must find a cure before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

**AN: I am afraid to inform you that the Yin and Yangs' destiny has been erased and I'm starting fresh. Please just hear me out now, yes I had a good intention to delete it. You see I had an incredible feeling about the whole story, but when I started writing it I just I guess I screwed up. So now im bringing it back from the grave, in a new begging and making it better than the first one(Hopefully). So please if I have grammar mistakes exct, just tell me k? well im gonna go write now see ya'll later**

**LOVE- Leila-chan **


	2. Chapter 2:My Fiance

**AN: im back with Yin Yang destiny so please enjoy this new updated version!**

"**Illusion"**

_I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel_

_Hoping what you need is behind every door_

_Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change_

_Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_

_The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else_

_Feeling as though you never belonged_

_This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_

_I truly understand. Please, don't cry now_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_The world is just illusion, trying to change you_

_Being like you are_

_Well this is something else, who would comprehend?_

_But some that do, lay claim_

_Divine purpose blessed them_

_That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway_

_A part of your soul ties you to the next world_

_Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure_

_But what I do know, is to us the world is different_

_As we are to the world but I guess you would know that_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_The world is just illusion, trying to change you_

_Please don't go, I want you to stay_

_I'm begging you please, please don't leave here_

_I don't want you to hate;_

_For all the hurt that you feel,_

_The world is just illusion, trying to change you_

She took a bow as the crowd cheered and clapped for her. She had shoulder-length auburn hair, with the most beautiful emerald eyes you ever did see. She wore a one strapped black dress that fell at her hips. She had on black high heels, as for the make-up her nails were painted black with black eyeliner. Lip-gloss shone her lips in the spotlight. Microphone in hand she walked off stage, and towards her dressing room. Closing the door behind her she slumped over to her high chair and collapsed in it. _Damn it all this is wearing me down. _She rested her head on the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. A boy flashed through her mind, making her smile. _Still cant believe he made another clone….. as one wasn't bad enough. _

"Ying-Fa-chan ya in here?" a cute girly voice said as the door opened. Sighing Ying-Fa replied,

"Yeah just chillin'." The girl was about Ying-Fa's height. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a honey color, she wore turquoise shorts and a pink tank-top with a black vest. She had on black boots that came beneath her knees. "Geez, can't I have some time to myself Kody?" Kody shook her head no and jumped at her friend. Ying-Fa screeched and fell onto the floor in an awkward position. A boy walked in and frowned. He had black spiky hair and golden eyes. He had on sneakers, faded jeans, and a blue hoodie.

"I guess I'll come back later seeing my lady friends are clearly having sex at the moment," Caleb said to himself turning to leave the room. Ying-Fa smirked and pushed Kody off of her, and caught Caleb's wrist. Surprised Caleb's back hit her dresser and she pinned him there.

"Well Kody which dress shall we dress him in?" she asked in a sweet voice. Caleb gulped as Kody began to decide. Fleeting wasn't an option seeing how well Ying-Fa pinned him down and smirked devilishly into his eyes. "You aint going anywhere sweetie," she said in a freaky tone. Shivers ran up and down his spine.

"I will **NOT **be your cross dressing victim today or ever!" Caleb said twisted around and scratching her hands too.

"Damn it Kody hurry the hell up already he's breaking free!" Ying-Fa informed.

"Coming!" Kody called from the closet. She wrenched a dress of the hanger and dashed over to her friends. Ying-Fa smirked at the sight of which dress Kody picked. It was a pink summer dress with ribbons and frills. It even had some flowers attached to it. Caleb fought harder and almost made it but…. Kody wrapped her arms around his legs plunging him to the ground. "I'll get the make-up!" _And I'll dress our little puppy up in a pink frilly girly dress,_ Ying-Fa thought. She pulled the poor boy's clothing off and slid the dress on to him. It fit pretty well for a guy. Kody came to their side and with the make-up and a brush with a few pieces of jewelry. Ying-Fa caught sight of a gorgeous ring. It hand a black ring with a white pearl on top, surrounded by emeralds. When she reached for it she heard a voice.

_"Come take it and you shall have you're most dearest wish granted child," _it said. Her hand backed away at first. _My dearest wish…_

_ "Hey Ying-Fa lets get married one day," a boy said. Ying-Fa looked at him worried and confused. "Kay?"_

_ "Are you sure isn't there some kind of magical law that says originals and their clones can't love that way?" she asked. _

_ "So I wont let some stupid law get in the way… I mean only if you want to that is," he said shyly. Her eyes widen and then she nodded smiling. "Then we have to promise eachother to get married in the future." They linked their pinkies and giggled as the sun went down._

Ying-Fa remembered the promise her and her original made as kids. _I guess I must keep my promise huh. _She grabbed a hold of the ring and the world went black.

It was night time in Infinity Country when the travelers retreated to their rooms for the night. Syaoran sighed as he collapsed on his back against the mattress. He raised his arm and observed the cut he earned during the fight at the dome. _I really should tend to this wound,_ he thought to himself. He got up and exited his room and made his way towards the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, and opened the top cabinet. Syaoran reached up and brought down the medicine kit. He opened the lid and took a hold of ointment and rubbed it on the cut, then covered it with white bandages. Closing the kit and putting it back where it was before he left the bathroom and headed to his room. He locked the door behind him and closed the light. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. Then interrupted by a loud thud. Before the intruder could stand Syaoran was out of bed and sword in hand. Slowly he turned on the light and gawked at _her. _"Sakura?"

"My name isn't Sakura that's my Japanese name," the Sakura said. However, once she looked at him tears formed in her wide eyes. "Tsu-kun?" Syaoran stared equally shocked at her. _It cant..be. _

"Ying-chan? Is that you?" he said in a soft voice and walked over kneeling in front of her. Once he did that she held his face in her hands and examined him. _It really is him….this boy is really him,_ she thought. Both smiled and began to cry as they held eachother close. "Oh, my God it really is you!" Syaoran exclaimed. He inhaled her sweet cherry blossom scent. He blushed noticing her now developed body. She was slightly bigger than Sakura but not that much. She shifted to look at him. _He certainly his handsome, but still that cute shy little devil. _

"Hey you haven't forgotten about our promise right?" Syaoran looked at her confused, and then it hit him. "Good I thought you did… actually I'd thought you'd forgotten all about me," she admitted. He frowned.

"No, I would never forget about you!" Ying-Fa blushed but smiled and pecked him on the lips. "YING-CHAN!" she giggled and smirked at him.

"Looks like if we ever have sex you'll have to play the role of the girl and me the guy," she said. Syaoran blushed a red that was darker than blood itself. Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Kid open up!" Kurogane yelled from the other side of the door. Syaoran panicked, how was he suppose to explain all this. Ying-Fa smiled and patted his head, before standing up and walking over opening the door. Kurogane gawked as did the others.

"Can I help you?" Ying-Fa asked with a cute innocent voice. Syaoran watched it all go down from behind his bed knowing what was to come next. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU INTURUPT US!" Ying-Fa screamed Kicking him double in the face. "Geez I don't know how he stands people like you… always interrupting him and ordering him to open up the door when he doesn't even wanna!" Syaoran ran over and pulled her back away from the others. She was practically growling. He patted her on the head with one hand.

"Nice demon," he said. She slowly calmed down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Say Tsu-kun have any of these jerks raped you at all?" Syaoran blushed and shook his head. "Please you can tell me….. don't worry I'll make sure to bash their heads and send them straight to hell….. after like nine years of abusive torture of course." Syaoran gulped at her words. _I wonder how I even fell in love with her. _

"Um you mind explaining all of… well her for instants," Fai said with a calm voice. Kurogane was glaring at her, Sakura and Mokona with amazement, and Fai calmness.

"Um… I…. everyone I'd like you to meet Ying-Fa my fiancé."

**AN: Finished at last. Man I must say that was way better than my first version of the chapter. I believe it had more detail about Ying-Fa's past and who she is in the world she lives in. And their engaged. Yes people its no lie but the amazing race…truth. Please review in the comments below. Thank you!**


End file.
